


For You

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [22]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Arts and crafts weren't his forte, but if it was for you, he'd do his best





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

You would think the dexterity in his fingertips from practicing archery every single day of his life would help him in gift wrapping the perfect gift for you.

But nope, it didn’t, unfortunately. Takumi glared at the wrapping paper. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t wrap it up neatly like everyone else had. Of course, he could just ask you for help. But how shameful would it be to ask you to wrap a present up that he was going to give to you later?

Yeah, there was no way in hell that he’d even dare ask.

But he couldn’t ask anyone else either. After all, the moment he asked one person, that person may tell someone else and word travels far too quick in this region for it to occur. He sighed and grumbled as he tore the wrapping paper off and slowly positioned the box over a new roll of wrapping paper.

Okay. I can do this. I just need to center it and make sure the paper can go all the way around and then neatly tape it like how [Name[ did and-

“Takumi? What are you doing?”

Your voice and the gentle tap of your hand on his shoulder startled him, causing him to flinch. You winced slightly and he stuttered, “[N-Name]! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry! I’ve been calling your name for a while, and you just never responded.” You sat down beside him and asked, “Having trouble?”

There was a teasing tone to your voice and he pouted, “No.”

“Mhm,” you teased, “Sure.”

He frowned, but continued his hard work while you kept silent. His hand trembled slightly as he tried to wrap it as neatly as possible with you looking at him. But it was nerve wracking having you in the same room as you.

Yet surprisingly, he was able to wrap it neatly this time, and it looked better than the previous lopsided, uneven and slightly wrinkled attempts. The concentrated and focused expression on his face fades into one of happiness and you chuckled, “Nice job!”

His ears are tinged pink and he sheepishly smiled, “Thanks.”

“So, who’s this one for that you personally wrapped it yourself?”

Takumi did his best to play it cool and shrugged, “No one special. I was just trying to practice my wrapping skills.”

You hummed, and smiled, “Whatever you say.”

“You don’t believe me?!” he mockingly pouted and the two of you engaged in a silent staring competition before breaking into laughter. You couldn’t help but look around the room though. Littered all around where Takumi was centered at were scraps of wrapping paper and you couldn’t help but a twinge of jealousy. Just who was it that made him put so much effort into wrapping a present? A frown was starting to tug the corners of your lips, and Takumi heard the rather quiet huff of frustration.

He glanced over, and carefully leaned closer to look into your eyes and he asked, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

There was concern written all over his face, and you can tell with the way his hands kept hovering near you that he wanted to brush your hair aside to look at you properly. You slowly lifted your head and gave him a fake smile, “It’s nothing.”

He frowned and muttered, “It’s not nothing when you looked like you were going to cry, [Name].”

“It’s fine, really!” you tried to convince him, but he didn’t buy it. He glanced at the wrapping paper that you were glaring intently at and it clicked. Perhaps, you were just jealous. There’s a stupidly smug grin on his face, and you wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. Your frown of jealousy morphs into a frustrated pout that he read right through you, You huffed and mumbled, “You’re not being fair.”

You turned away from his intent stare and he laughed, “Oh come on, [Name]. Don’t get so upset.”

You refused to look at him, but you feel the warmth of his hand on your shoulders as he turns you to face him. There’s a playful smile on his lips and he chuckled, “What are you upset about?”

You mumbled, “... sent.”

“Hmm?”

You bit your lower lip and glanced at the present that was neatly wrapped and he caught your gaze before looking over. He sighed and sat down in front of you before pushing it towards you. You glance between him and the present and he nodded. You frowned and he sighed, but there’s a fond smile on his lips, “It was for you.”

Your eyes widened, and he saw the flush on your face and you muttered, “I didn’t think it was.. For me.”

“Really?” He chuckled and gently ruffled your hair, “Of course it’s for you.”

He cleared his throat and softly added, “I wouldn’t do this for anyone else.”

You smiled gratefully at him and he asked, “Are you going to open it now?”

You shook your head and said, “I’ll wait.”

Takumi’s smile widened and yours mirrored his, and you softly mumbled, “Thank you.”

“Y-Yeah, anytime,” he stuttered a response. He took a deep breath before softly whispering, “Happy holidays, [Name].”


End file.
